Electronic cigarettes (also referred to as e-cigarettes or personal vaporizers) are generally battery-powered devices that are configured to deliver a vapour that comprises nicotine to an individual. Conventional electronic cigarette designs generally include a battery, a heating element, and a mouthpiece. The mouthpiece includes a liquid solution that comprises nicotine, and the battery provides power to the heating element, which in turn operates to vaporize the solution. Accordingly, when the user places the mouthpiece in her mouth and draws from the mouthpiece, the user receives vaporized nicotine. Due to the ever-increasing taxes on tobacco products, popularity of electronic cigarettes is expected to continue to correspondingly increase.